A Bad Romance
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Fluttershy is upset because she feels like nobody wants her and Him just wants to destroy When the two meet, they find a bad ..too bad Fluttershy's friends don't approve of her love life with the Will they ever pull these two love birds apart? And why is Fluttershy getting so fat lately?


This a new story that a friend of mine request someone requested. This is story is my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story. This is a crossover between PPGs and MLP. Whether this would happen or not, I really don't care. It's called fanfiction for a freakin' reason. I don't bash anyone else's fanfic, so please don't bash mine's. This is not under crossovers for two reasons: 1) fanfic. Net won't let me and 2) Nobody reads crossovers any more *sighs*.

WARNING: Involves a transformed Him (as a pony I mean), T rated humor that's borderline M, and a few OCs (not Mary sues or Gary Stus) that aren't important, and a few references to the **_OLD _**MLP. Yes, the old MLP, not the one you see today that comes on the Hub. Anyway on with the story. BTW, I've only watched the old MLP and a tiny little bit of the Friendship is Magic series, so if I'm incorrect on something (like names cuz I never seem to remember names well) please (NICELY) say something. Also, could someone please point out their ages? If there is no possible way to tell *shrugs* Oh well. If you guys want the pairings listed (the pairings I've already decided to put in this story…no new ones) at the end of the next chapter or just want to know, either PM me or review. Enough talking, on with story!

* * *

Fluttershy yawned as she awoke from her slumber. It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville and she couldn't wait to spend it with all of her friends today. They were all supposed to go on a picnic today were Rarity would tell them all about her recent adventures in Phillydephilia with her parents and little sister.

Smiling, the young mare jumped out of bed and went over to her pet bunny's bed. "Good morning, Mr. Cuddlies!"

She pulled back his blankets only to find her rabbit gone. Where was he? He never left his bed in the morning and if he did, he would wake her up but rubbing his cute little nose against her nose. Where was he? Fluttershy looked around the house and in her garden. "Mr. Cuddlies! Mr. Cuddlies! Where is he? Oh I hope he hasn't got into any trouble…"

After a while, Fluttershy finally found her bunny in a…very delicate position. "Oh…M-mr. C-cuddles…w-what are d-doing?"

Mr. Cuddles looked up and keep doing his this thing. Fluttershy blushed and continued to stare at her bunny's…uh…mating. After ten minutes, her bunny climbed down from the bunny in front of him. She stared at his bunny as he cuddled up against her leg, snoring. "Oh Mr. Cuddlies, what am I going to do with you?"

Fluttershy smiled at her little pal, but couldn't help but to wonder what her little sweetheart was doing to that other rabbit. She decided to ask Twilight Sparkle at the picnic. She knew everything! Fluttershy picked up her bunny by the scuff of his fur and dumped him in her basket full of treats. As she walked away from her house, she once again saw animals doing what her bunny was doing a few minutes before. It made her feel a little…empty for some reason. Shaking her head, she continued her walk to her destination.

On her way, she saw lots of different ponies nuzzling each other and giving each other presents and flowers. Fluttershy noticed this, but ignored it. She was just looking forward to her day with her friends. Speaking of friends, she saw Rarity carrying a basket of what looked like sillk.

"Good morning, Rarity." said Fluttershy. "How are you?"

"Oh hello there dear. I'm doing fabulous, as always…" she noticed the Pegasus's basket. "Oh, what have you got there?"

"It's for the picnic today!" said Fluttershy. "I even made everyone's favorite!"

"Oh, was that today?! I totally forgot about that! How foolish of me!" Rarity cried dramatically. "Alas, I have already made plans with a very…fine…gentleman…hehe…uh…give the others my apologizes, will you dear?"

"Okay, Rarity. See you later!" Fluttershy continued on her way to the park. "I hope Rarity has fun on her date. It's such a nice day. Hey look Mr. Cuddlies! Its Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack! Let's go say hello."

Mr. Cuddlies only looked at her, twitching his nose, obviously not giving a shit. The pink haired pony kissed the nose of her pet before heading over to her friends. "Good morning."

"Hey." All three of them greeted them in unison.

"Are you all ready for the picnic today?"

"That was today?!"

"Y-yes! You all forgot?" Fluttershy was shocked that her friends actually forgot at the same time. At least one of them should have remembered.

"I knew I forgot something!" Rainbow Dash facehooved (cuz she has no hands).

"Well you all aren't the only ones who forgot, but that's okay!" Fluttershy was a little upset that most of her friends had forgotten. "Are you still coming?"

"Sorry, but we won't be able to make it." said Apple Jack looking ashamed.

"We've got dates!" Pinkie said grinning.

"Oh? You too?" Fluttershy was a bit surprised. "Rarity had a date too, so I guess it's okay…I'll just tell Twilight Sparkle you all had an emergency instead. Good luck on your dates!"

Fluttershy sighed as walked towards Twilight's house and knocked. "Who is it?"

"It's me! Fluttershy!" the Pegasus answered.

"Oh! Come in! I need your help with something!" the door magically opened revealing a very messy house with clothes and books alike all over the room. Usually the unicorn had an extremely clean room environment, so why was it so messy?

"Twilight, what's…" suddenly a book came out of nowhere and hit the poor pony in her face. "Ow…"

"Sorry about that Fluttershy!" Twilight came from upstairs with floating dresses. "Now…which ones of these dresses seem the best? The purple one or the black one? Or maybe the green one? Or the one with the polka dots? No…Rarity says that doesn't do ANYTHING for my eyes and if she saw me…mother of Celestia, help me…"

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Fluttershy rubbed her forehead. Then she thought about it. "Wait a minute…don't tell me…you have a date, right?"

"Yes…how did you…"

"It's alright, Twilight! R-really! It is!" Fluttershy smiled. "Everyone else had a date today, why shouldn't you?"

"Great! Well, I guess we can meet up another day!" Twilight turned back to her wardrobe. "Now let's see…where was I?"

'Everyone's too busy to hang out with me today…maybe tomorrow will be better…' Fluttershy walked away from her friend's house to her own. Once again, she saw all kinds of different ponies talking amongst themselves lovingly and kissing. 'Hm…everyone's acting lovingly towards each other…more than usual…what's today anyway?'

"Hello, Fluttershy!" it was Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, hello." Fluttershy smiled at her.

"Would like to try our new yummy Valentine's Day Cupcakes?"

"Sure I would lo…" she stopped herself. "Wait…excuse me? Did you say…V-v-valentine's Day? Is that t-today?!"

"Oh no! Not today…its…let's see…oh yes! Yes! It's two weeks from now!"

"Two weeks?" No wonder everyone was all lovely-dovey around each other!

"Um…are you alright, Fluttershy? You seem a little…pale."

"Oh! I'm alright Mrs. Cake. Um…I'll see you later." Fluttershy walked off feeling irritated and upset. Every year, it was the same. All of her friends would get dates, leaving her home alone. If it wasn't for her shy nature, maybe she could not spend Valentine's Day alone, but no! She had to spend it taking care of her animal friends! Even though she loved her animal friends, they probably would want to spend their time with each other. Fluttershy sighed as she plopped into her bed. "Well at least I have you Mr. Cudd…hey! What are you…stop that!"

Her pet was doing exactly what he was doing at the beginning of the chapter with the same rabbit, all the while staring at her. The Pegasus jumped up and stormed outside. Stupid Mr. Cuddlies…stupid friends…stupid everybody! What Fluttershy needed was a good and loud scream where nobody would hear her. Luckily there was a quiet in place in the woods where she could do such a thing.

*MEANWHILE*

"**_SHIT!_** I think I broke a nail!" growled Him after he had just gotten slapped to the ground by Buttercup.

"Oooh! You said a bad word!" Bubbles gasped.

"**_OH FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_** snapped Him. "And I just got a manicure!"

"Professor says that it isn't a good idea to use bad words even if you're really mad. You should either count to three or punch a pillow…"

"**_YOU CAN FUCK OFF TOO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH BULLSHIT! I'M GOING THE FUCK HOME YOU PIECES OF BIONIC SHITS!_** Tata, dears!" Him threw down a smoke bomb and teleported to his lair. "**_Dumb powerpuff fucks…I hate this world more than that planet with the monkeys that look like the idiots on Earth_**! Maybe change is what I need! **_Yes, change_**! Change is good, yes?"

Him walked into his living room and switch on the TV to detect any signs of happiness to destroy. "I should look in other dimensions and see what I get…yes…yes…dimensions better than this one at least."

After three hours, Him found happiness, but in a much more disappointing place…Equstria…shit…he had been there for about three years until he left, finding that all the happiness and bright colors caused him to fall ill. After his visit, he vowed to never come back to that place. However, something caught his eye. It was a pony; an animal loving, Earth type pony with a kind and gentle soul that was pure; however there was a fault in this pony's pureness caused by the dreaded holiday single and friendless people alike hated the most…VALENTINE'S DAY.

Him felt bad for the pony, but only for a bit when he sensed something else. If a bigger and badder fault came into this gentle soul's life, then maybe, just maybe…oh yes…this too bright and too pure world would colaspe. Him smiled evilly. It was time for Ponyland to meet its maker.

* * *

And that's all for chapter 1. I have to go look up on the wiki now for any details I may have missed while writing this. Oh and this fanfic is based before Twilight's brother marries…uh Princess Candace (?). Review please! BTW, Angel (at least I think that's his name) will show up later on.


End file.
